


Wasurerarenai (Unforgettable)

by vogue91



Category: Amuse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, First Kiss, First Meetings, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “I won’t forget.” he said. “I can come back every day, tell you each time who I am, kiss you and remind you what’s happened now. I...” he sighed. “I don’t want you to forget me.”





	Wasurerarenai (Unforgettable)

**Author's Note:**

> The setting is based on Takeru's character in episodes 4 and 5 of Mr. Brain.

_Miura Haruma._

He had written down his name, and while the boy wandered the room at times he took the notebook out of his pocket, reading it again and again.

But he knew, after all, how useless it was.

He saw him gazing at the wall, reading the notes, while his expression got more and more surprised. Takeru felt ashamed of it, but he knew that the next day that feeling of embarrassment, just like all the rest, would’ve disappeared.

That had been, perhaps, the key to it all.

He had seen him walk close to his house, apparently without a goal, and for some reason he still couldn’t understand had started talking to him.

He had found out how easy that was, so he had explained about his illness, told him why he had written down his name so diligently, then he had invited him in.

“Do you play the piano?” Haruma asked, interrupting his stream of thoughts, turning toward him with a music sheet in his hands.

Takeru nodded briefly, blushing, then went to sit at the instrument and started lazily to play something simple.

Playing relaxed him, and right now the presence of the man inside his room was making him feel nervous.

Not because he foresaw some sort of danger, it was what he felt to make him feel uncomfortable.

Haruma got closer, slowly, sat next to him and watched captivated the fingers slipping on the keys. Takeru felt his presence clearly, and he felt his nervousness growing, because he liked that closeness, definitely too much.

He stopped playing abruptly, letting his hands fall on his lap and staring at his fingers, licking his lip.

Haruma must have noticed his discomfort, and stood up, smiling to him.

“Why are you alone at Christmas?” he asked, trying not to stare at him too intently when the younger one took out his notebook, going through a few pages.

“Oh.” he said. “My sister’s out of town. She’s written that she’s gonna call later to know how’s it going.” he explained, his voice neutral.

He had forgotten it was Christmas, but it didn’t surprise him much.

It wasn’t important anyway.

“What about you?” he asked then, tilting his head. “Why were you outside alone?”

He realized straight away he had stricken the wrong chord, and made as to apologize, but the other man waved, as to say it wasn’t serious.

“I didn’t really know where to go. I didn’t really feel like spending Christmas with my family, that’s all.” he sighed, and Takeru didn’t want to insist further.

He started playing again, again nervous, again asking himself why.

He thought it was because of that sensation he’d never felt before in front of a man, but in the end he realized he didn’t even know if it was the first time. He could’ve fallen in love a thousand times during his life and having forgotten it, because on his notes he could write names, facts, but he couldn’t describe how he had felt.

And even if he had done that, reading wasn’t going to be enough to raise the same feelings in him.

He felt a tear running down his face, but he didn’t bother drying it up.

He felt Haruma’s gaze on him, and kept playing, something harder, almost distressing, but before he realized it he felt the other man’s hands over his own, keeping them still, pulling them away so that he could hold him in his arms.

Takeru kept crying, this time shameless.

The next day all was going to disappear inside the wide abyss of his memory, and when he would’ve forgotten it would’ve been like it had never happened. Then he could’ve done whatever he wanted, he could allow himself to cry in front of a man he didn’t know at all, and that he wouldn’t have a chance to know better.

He felt him letting go, then kneeling in front of him, taking his face in his hands and drying his tears, sad.

“Will you have forgotten, tomorrow?” he asked, and as soon as Takeru had nodded he leant in, kissing his lips, feeling the salted taste of his tears in that kiss, and pulling him even closer.

Takeru didn’t know whether that was his first kiss or not, but it was in his memory, so he focused on that frustrating feeling, letting him kiss him and kissing back, before pulling away abruptly, his breath short.

Haruma stood up, grabbing his jacket and then lingering on the doorstep, trying to gaze at Takeru’s face.

“I won’t forget.” he said. “I can come back every day, tell you each time who I am, kiss you and remind you what’s happened now. I...” he sighed. “I don’t want you to forget me.”

Takeru nodded. He would’ve forgotten that promise as well, but it would’ve held on that memory that was already fading, hoping that he was going to keep it, that he was going to be there tomorrow, to give him something to wait for.

“I love you with no reasons, now. I will love you with no reasons tomorrow as well, when all of this won’t be happened for me.” he murmured, and he saw the sadness on the other man’s face, but didn’t say anything else, because it wasn’t necessary.

He watched him go away, then started playing again, as if nothing had happened.

He felt like he had lost something and that feeling, he was sure of it, he truly had never had before.

 

~

 

Next morning, when he woke up in his bed, the first thing he did was to take his notebook, reading the notes he had taken the day before.

He read a name, but as usual he couldn’t connect it to any face.

Yet, instinctively, he smiled.


End file.
